A flat aluminum or copper alloy brazed monolithic cooling apparatus can be used with conformal low thermal performance heat spreaders, such as a gap pad or gap filler material, to accommodate vertical height variations in semiconductors and individual variations in planarity with respect to the cooling apparatus surface. This solution, generally, is effective for low power semiconductors (<10 watts), but, generally, this solution is not effective for semiconductor assemblies with various vertical height variations due to the inefficiency of the heat spreaders and the difficulties of accurately mapping and fitting the custom heat spreaders.
Alternatively, a flat aluminum or copper alloy cooling apparatus can be used with helical or leaf springs and thermal interface materials such as thermal grease to accommodate vertical height variations in semiconductors and individual variations in planarity with respect to the cooling apparatus surface as a datum. This solution, generally, is effective for assemblies with minimal size and weight restrictions, but, generally, this solution is not effective for semiconductor assemblies with size and weight constraints due to the size and rigidity of fluidic interconnects and the springs necessary to enable the vertical height displacement.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a semiconductor cooling apparatus with the features as described herein.